


Can I Lend You A Hand?

by orphan_account



Category: Lazer Team (2015), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I didn't want the lingering thoughts, I wrote this as fast as possible, M/M, My First Smut, Now to cry myself to sleep, Oh my god im 14, Smut, The idea wouldnt go away, im ashamed, im going to hell, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zach is really upset he can't jack off, Woody helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.

Woodrow "Woody" Johnson, never thought of himself as lucky, but he'd say this time he was fairly lucky. Woody lay awake in bed, calculations consisting of a millions things that could fail, resulting in casualties and/or death of a teammate when he heard it, a soft, breathy moan.

The Lazer Team, as Zach and the rest of the world had dubbed them, were in space. After the U.S. army basicly dumped them in a spacecraft and sent them off to nowhere exsactly 48,067 minuets ago (one month, three days, nine hours, and seven minuets, Woody kept track). Where they were going no one knew, not even the army (Woody believes it's to keep the world from having to worry about four metahumans destroying and other football field).

Woody glanced at the bunk across the room from his, where his fiery tempered teammate lay sleeping, Woody's calculations turned into a murmur as his eyes eyes rested on Zach.

Woody quickly noted how much bigger the beds are in the spaceship than in the army base, and they didn't all have to share a room (though Hagen and Herman insisted that in this three bedroom spacecraft, the old guys should get room to themselfs).

Another moan escaped Zachs mouth whist he slept and Woody instantly remembered why he had been staring at his curly haired teammate. Suddenly Zach sat upright with a slightly louder moan and his eyes shot open faster than Herman can run, eyes scanning the room with more accuracy than Woody's own helmets targeting system, finally Zachs eyes stopped on Woody who was staring straight back.

"I hate this cannon." Zach muttered, but with Woody's hyper enhanced hearing he heard Zach clear as day.

"Why do you say that?" Woody questioned as Zach swung his legs off his bunk, legs swinging in the artificial gravity.

"Because I just had an amazing wet dream, and I can't even jerk off." Zach made a crude motion to follow, sighing and throwing his head back.

"I don't have that problem," Woody replied. "I just can't eat solids, and my face doesn't get cold." Woody looked down at his cannon and shield less hands and then back up at Zachary. "What?" Zach sat staring at him a preditorial smile on his face, one that made Woody's stomach churn and his skin raise.

"You have two hands, I dont, so me a favor. Your cute Woody, and your British accent drives me crazy, and I'll return the favor, I just, I just really need this right now. Please." Nearing the end of the sentence Zach smile drifted off and he stood at the edge of Woody's bed, cannon resting on Zach side.

Woody's mouth went dry and he nodded, Zach climbing on top of him. Zach rested his Cannon next to Woody's head, his left arm mirroring, Woody slid his arms around Zach waist.

"It'll be weird not being able to kiss you, but it'll be just like when Madison Donaldson wore a paper bag over her head," Zach said with a laugh to follow. "but much more interesting." Zach started grinding on Woody's thigh, the much needed friction causing Zach to moan, which in turn caused Woody to moan back, like a kind of call back, a reassurance that this is okay.

Woody slid his arms down from Zachs back to his stomache, leading his hands up to the zipper of Zachs suit. Zach stopped moving and let Woody unzip his suit, the unzipping metal hitting the walls and bouncing back, creating an echo. Woody's mind blanked when all he could focus on was the fact that sure, he had seen Zach dick through the suit, but the difference of seeing it verses _seeing_ it is unbelievable.

Woody made eye contact with Zach as he slowly stroked his swollen dick, rubbing the ache from him. Zach moaned in time with Woody's strokes, each movement from base to tip bringing him closer to release. As Woody pushed Zach closer to completion Zach got closer to Woodys visor, finally his forehead rested on it. Woody watched Zach as his body rocked in time with Woody's movements.

Woody swirled his thumb over the precum at the tip of Zach member, finally pushing Zach over the edge, Woody watched Zachs face contorted as he gave a low pitched moan of his name in Woody's ear, causing him to remember his own body existed and that he needed the same relied Zach had. Zach admired he mess he poured onto Woody, and Woody blushed.

"Your turn." Woody squeezed in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sad I created this. I think my pants should regret birthing me. Hahahahahaahahaaahabaahahha.......this isn't a joke.


End file.
